Tony's Mate Vol 1
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Tony found out who he really was at 18 he was born a shifter he could shift in to a cheetah. Threw the rest of his life he worked hard. He was proud to be on Gibbs team but he wasn't going to tell him they were mated. Tibby & a lil McAbby.
1. History & Facts

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS. **

**Coupling: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**OOC: This is a fantasy and supernatural. Yes I know in the show that Tony and Gibbs are not gay but this is my little world so if you don't like them as a couple or you don't like Tony being a shifter then stop right here and don't read. **

**Story: Tony has been keeping a secret from his team. He was also keeping a bigger secret from Gibbs but he really wasn't going to tell them that. He had stayed almost ten years with the team now - that was longer then he had anywhere else. But Tony's secret is about to come out and will things be okay? Will they ever be the same?**

* * *

**Shifter History. **

**When there were cave men on the earth, there were also shifters out there. They formed packs and protected their own. They kept their secrets then as much as they do today. They evolved much as the humans did, they were in our society and they grew with modern times. They all knew there was a god out there that they could pray to and that he put them on this earth. Some knew there was a reason some just thought they were beasts. **

**Most shifters stayed in their pack, but some that couldn't accept what they were went off on there own. Most shifters knew they were there to do good for the world: to protect the innocent and make sure that the unlawful paid. Maybe that's why so many came to work in the justice system. But as time has passed, many were killed off - no one knew why and so the remainders became part of one of the dwindling number of packs or loners. Yes, there still packs out there, but shifters didn't always just make packs with other shifters. We didn't always tell the pack we hung out or worked with exactly what we were. **

* * *

**Shifters Facts. **

**1. The whole silver bullet thing is wrong. Silver doesn't affect a werewolf - they die just like any normal human. **

**2. Yes, a shifters can shift into any wild cat - there are a few different breeds out there. There dying out but there still some out there. There are also werewolves out there. **

**3. The full moon brings a need to hunt but they don't shift just on the full moon. A shifter can shift whenever they want. The full moon just brings a deeper need to shift and hunt. **

**4. Shifters have a strong sense of smell. There also have good eye sight and can see in the dark. **

**5. You are not bitten and then become a shifter - you are born one. At least one parent has to be a shifter for them to give birth to a shifter, although sometimes they give birth to "normal" humans. **

**6. There are only two kinds of shifters - wolves and felines. **

**7. There are packs out there but not all shifters choose to be in a pack, some choose the road of a lone wolf. Sometimes a shifter will find a pack with a group of humans. **

**8. Shifters do mate for life. There is one person born for each one, that is their mate. They don't get to chose, Gaia (their god) has chosen their mates for them. **

**9. There are elders out there that almost all shifters know about. The shifters are watched, most are know when born. There is a registry of sorts. **

**10. All male shifters can become pregnant. This is because Gaia set up mates with the same sex though not as much as she did with male and female mates. But to the human world it was just an oddity of science. It is rare and seen as a freak of science to most of the world. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS. **

**Coupling: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Tony has been keeping a secret from his team. He was also keeping a bigger secret from Gibbs but he really wasn't going to tell them. He had stayed almost ten years with the team, now that was longer then he had anywhere else. But Tony secret is about to come out. Will things be okay? Will they ever be the same? **

**OOC: Tony's mother is alive in this one, guys. She also an elder. Tony's father never knew his wife was a shifter and he still doesn't. His mother was protected without his father knowing. His mother was a healer and one of the best out there. **

* * *

I was finishing some paperwork from the latest case. We had just finished the case - it had been an easy one and that was just too damn rare for us. A marine had cheated on his wife and she, in a rage, had killed him. It took us about two days to figure out it was her, she covered her tracks pretty well but it still was a more simple case than we were used to. Something had been nagging at me at the back of my mind and I knew something was going on with the shifter nation I had become one of those loners. But I had a pack: my alpha was my boss, he was also the one that was chosen to be my mate but did he know that? Hell no! Was I going to tell him? No because he was as straight as they got and he was my mentor and my boss. I didn't want to ruin what I had developed over the past ten years with him. No one in the team, or even in the whole of NCIS, knew - I couldn't tell them I was some freak of nature. Hell, truth is, only one that would probably believe I was would be Abby! She believed in that kind of thing.

I hadn't heard anyone approach my desk when I felt a hand slide through my hair in a loving way. I knew that feeling, I closed my eyes and smiled. I had missed that touch more then I wanted to admit. The soft fingers scratched gently. God, I wanted to purr and nuzzle into the hand. I smiled and stood up, those beautiful green eyes looking into mine. I felt her slide her arms around my neck, the soft nuzzle of a nose along the underside of my ear.

"Mom, I missed you. What are you doing here?"

I knew there was a reason because since she had divorced my father she had been living with a large pack that protected her. I looked over and saw one of her guards. I smirked slightly, at least she was being protected. I would have been worried if she had come alone. She moved away and stroked her hand over my cheek. I let myself nuzzle into it.

"Why I am here can wait. You're looking good, Tony."

I felt safe, even if there was no reason to not feel that way. Her smell and her touch always did that to me. It was something every shifter felt, safety was their mother near them, her scent and touch strong. I guess humans did too, but for us there was a stronger bond between mother and child. I cleared my head some and introduced her to Gibbs. He was the only one still there. The others had gone home.

"Mom, this is my boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

My mom missed me as much as I missed her. I could see that in her eyes. She looked to Gibbs, nodded and gave him a soft smile. Her pack mates, when they were around, tried to talk me into joining them because they knew their healer missed her son. But she never tried to make me, she knew I had my own pack and I was protective of them. My mother spoke.

"My son speaks about you often, Gibbs. He has a lot of respect for you."

I blushed softly as my mom stood close. We hadn't seen each other in two years so it felt good to have her so damn close like this. My mother looked at me with a raised brow, she spoke in Italian.

"Your mate?"

I swallowed. Hell, I knew she would know when she saw Gibbs and we were in the same room. I nodded and she said nothing else as Gibbs looked over with a raised eyebrow. He walked over and shook my mom's hand. Very few people got that close, besides my moms pack. I wouldn't let many get close to my mom. Hell, I was protective of her. What can I say? She's my mom!

"He's a good agent. DiNozzo, get your gear and head out. You can finish your paperwork tomorrow."

I nodded my thanks to him and grabbed my back pack after I'd turned my computer off. I walked out with my mother and her guard. I drove my mom while about three guards followed in another car. She told them to wait outside as we went upstairs to my apartment. She nuzzled my throat, finally letting out a loud purr and I couldn't help but follow.

"Love you, son, and I miss you. But I see you have a fine alpha and I am sure the rest of the pack is just as good."

My father and his family didn't approve of me. It meant the world when my mother approved of my choices. She sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. I sat close and she stroked my hand. I knew something was bothering her and I looked closely at her. My mother hadn't met her mate until after she divorced my father when I was eighteen. Her mate was another elder, he was a good man and I liked him.

"I came to see you because it's been a while. I know you've been so busy in these last two years. I wanted to see how you were doing. I was tired of just hearing you tell, me over the phone, that you are okay. I needed to be physically near you."

I looked at her. I had to agree, being near her after two years was nice. She stroked my hair again and I closed my eyes, purring loudly. My mother and I were feline shifters. We were more affectionate than the wolf shifters. She continued speaking.

"So, when they said there was a meeting of elders here in D.C. I decided I wanted to come and see you first. We'll be here for a week. You mind if I stay in your guest room, son, with my mate?"

I shook my head. I didn't really want to talk. I had nothing to say, I was just content to have her near and listen to her talk.

"You have not told your mate, who is your alpha, about you being a shifter, have you? Nor have you told him of the bond you two have. I can see he is as hard headed as you, but I know he feels the connection, he won't understand it like you do. You need to explain."

I opened my eyes looked at her. I knew she wouldn't fight me on this but this she disagreed with me. We were set to have one mate and we mated for life. She wanted me to be happy.

"He has rules about dating co-workers. I also don't want to ruin the connection we have. I may not be able to be his lover, Mom, but I am happy to just work by his side and protect him the way I am now."

She sighed softly when there was a knock on the door. I rose and let her mate in, along with their bags. The rest of the night went smoothly. We ate the dinner that mom cooked. She told me how things had been going and when I went to bed, I was glad to have my mother in the next room, sleeping. It had been a while since I had slept so well. She came to work the next day to meet the rest of team. Gibbs didn't seem to get mad. She and Abby hit it off faster than anyone. I knew they would, because, well, Abby is Abby.

Friday night, my mother's mate had gone to sleep and we sat there watching a movie together. She handed me the necklace. I had heard it was passed down from generation to generation. She slide it around my neck, it wasn't something that looked feminine. It was a beautiful stone set in it, that was extremely rare. She nuzzled her head on my shoulder.

"Tony, I'm dying. I have been for a while but I didn't want to tell you. I don't like worrying you but I want you to know that I am ready, Tony."

I turned the TV off and looked at her. Shifters passing was different to humans. Most of us knew exactly when we were going to die from sickness or natural causes like old age. I looked at her, I was trying to make sure I wasn't going to cry. She touched my face as she whispered.

"I love you, son."

Then she was gone. I pulled her into my arms and I broke down. I buried my head into her neck. As I trembled I felt the hand on my shoulder. I could smell her mate was there too. He stroked my hair, he had been a second father to me. I held her for a long time. Then we laid her on the bed and called the paramedics. The night went by fast. Eric, my mothers mate, tried to comfort me but in the end he went to a motel because I told him I needed to be alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**OOC: I know short chapter guys but this is the beginning. I know sad start out of all this but please continue to read and let me know what you think of it so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS. **

**Coupling: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Tony has been keeping a secret from his team. He was also keeping a bigger secret from Gibbs but he really wasn't going to tell them. He had stayed almost ten years with the team now, that was longer then he had anywhere else. But Tony secret is about to come out. Will things be okay? Will they ever be the same? **

**OOC: People are getting confused so here is how this goes. Tony was adopted secretly by the DiNozzo. Yes Mrs. DiNozzo died in the first chapter I also state in that chapter that his real mother shows up. I may have made something confusing there I am sorry. The woman int his chapter is his real mother the shifter.  
**

* * *

I came into work. It was Monday morning. I ran my hands through my hair as I sat at my desk. Gibbs stared at me. He stood up and he walked over to my desk. The rest of the team wasn't there, for once I was actually early.

"Office, now, DiNozzo."

I stood up and followed him. When we got into the elevator, he turned it off. I slide my hands through my hair again and he just stared at me. I looked into his eyes as I thought what to say. I leaned against the wall as I took a deep breath.

"The woman you met yesterday was my real mother. She was a Marine, she had important work to do, so she gave me to the DiNozzo's. Basically, my dad made it look like I was their real son. She found me at 18, after graduation, and told me everything."

I knew that's not what he wanted to hear. Hell, I wasn't going to say she healed more of my lungs after I got home from the hospital with the plague than they ever did in the hospital. My lungs are still not a 100% but they were good enough that I could live a long life because of her. Gibbs looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She seems like she a good woman. Looks to me like she was probably a damn good Marine, too. Tony, we need to fix this, whatever it is, it's affecting work some and it's affecting you a lot."

I knew how to fix this and I also knew that I couldn't talk about it. I went to turn the elevator on, I didn't want to talk. Hell, couldn't he see this? He touched my hand and I pulled it away as he looked at me.

"Please, Tony. I can't take this anymore. It's like I don't have you on my side anymore, or on this damn team."

God damn it, did the man really just say please? I didn't look at him because I knew he said please. I took a deep breath. Maybe I could just talk about one thing, not all of it.

"All you said was, "You'll do!" Then you fucking went to Mexico. I was left with a team that treated me like hell, like I wasn't enough to do the work. With Abby acting like…. Duck was the only one I could talk to. You fucking left me, boss."

I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he flinched. I spoke before he could.

"I understood why you left, don't get me wrong. I understand you were going through thinking your family had just died and thinking that you had just come back from Desert Storm. I understand you never told me about Shannon and Kelly because you lost them. But it still hurt to be left with a team that didn't even want me to lead them. Felt like they didn't damn well trust me. It hurt that you could have said good bye, could have said more than "You will fucking do"! You are my damn boss, I respect you and you mean a lot to me."

I felt fingers along my neck softly stroking. I closed my eyes at the gentle touch. Hell I hated this I didn't even want to tell him. I felt his hand stroke not leaving my neck.

"I screwed up, Tony. You don't know how bad I felt those days in Mexico, but me and showing my emotions – it's damn hard. But, Tony, you did good work. You made me proud."

I closed my eyes. I knew he was trying to say he was sorry. Hell, I needed to let this go but I couldn't. Maybe it's because I needed to tell him and Abby may be right.

"Pizza and beer at your place? There's more I need to tell you, Boss. But I can't do it here and I need to think of how I am going to tell you."

Gibbs turned the elevator back on we went back to work. That was his way of saying yes. We worked as usual through the day. I was glad that I had made him proud and Abby was right I was disrespecting Gibbs to a point by not telling him. That night I showed up walked down to the basement and set down the beer and pizza. He looked at me. I had told my mom that I was telling him and she had agreed with it.

"When I was 18 and met my mom, she let me in on a bigger secret than leaving me so that she could protect our country."

I swallowed. Gibbs was looking at me. I looked down and took a deep breath before I looked up and into his eyes.

"There are such things as shifters. They were around during the time of the cave man. There are some that can shift into wolves and some that can shift into felines. They're rare now because we're a dying breed it seems, from what my mom tells me."

Gibbs looked at me. I could see his eyebrows were raised but damn if he wasn't trying to be patient. I stood up and moved away and let myself shift down. It was the only way the man was going to really believe me. I stretched out as my bones changed, it hurt a little. I sat down but didn't look at him.

"Well, shit, DiNozzo! I heard rumors in the Marines about things like this. DiNozzo, this is big."

He sat down next to me and scratched my ear like it was something he normally did. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and purred loudly at his touch. I heard a chuckle as he scratched along my head and ear.

"Cheetah fits! You're always looking for attention and love to be touched. Well, the breed fits you just perfect."

I nuzzled his hand, yeah, I was loving this way too much, as I licked at his hand. I nudged under his chin. In this form, my animal personality was a little stronger. He laughed as he scratched down my back. I could speak in this form.

"Abby knows. Just because, well, after Kate's funeral she came over to mine and I was asleep, in cheetah form. She kind of guessed pretty fast that it was me. She's been bugging me to tell you."

I saw Gibbs nod. I decided to tell him all of it.

"First off, Boss, every shifter has an alpha, a pack but not all join. But some packs are human. You are my alpha, so when you left it hurt me more than the others because of that. Second, every shifter is born with one mate, it can be human or it can be another shifter. Boss, I was born to be your mate. Don't freak out, not all mates turn out to be lovers and things like that. They're just close and protective of each other. They can sense their emotions way stronger than most people can. I just wanted you to know it all, Boss."

I laid down and rested my head on my front legs. I licked them some, then looked down as Gibbs slid his hand down my back. I closed my eyes at the man's touch. I did feel better after telling him all this.

"That would explain a lot, DiNozzo. When you're sick or hurt I am one grumpy bastard to the team. I can always sense when something is bothering you. Hell, even if you're not here, my gut well twist and the next day you show up and I can tell I wasn't wrong about something being wrong. Could also explain why you're the only one that can calm me down so fast."

Hell I was glad he couldn't see me blush. He seemed to like caressing and stroking my fur. I started to purr loudly as I stretched out. Ah, hell, this was good but I needed to shift before I got too comfortable. I moved back and shifted up. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, not going to throw me off your team or anything, Boss?"

He walked over to his boat and started to sand as he took a second.

"Jethro, when we're not at work. No, you're not leaving my team. You say I am your alpha, I kind of understand that concept. You are on my team and I am not losing a good agent. Someone I know will always protect me and someone I always want to protect."

I stopped. Hell, for a man that doesn't show emotion, he did real good right there. I took a deep breath and sat down and took a long drink of the beer before I started to eat. I was starved, I hadn't eaten well since Gibbs showed up at my apartment. I was starved. I left him about two pieces, I didn't mean to do that but I was starved.

"I should get going, I just needed to get that off my chest, Jethro. Thanks for listening and understanding."

I felt like the world had been on my shoulders before I told Gibbs this. I felt so much better now. I was headed for the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped as he nodded to the chair. I went and sat down. I guess he had something to say. I watched him fight with himself as I looked at him.

"DiNozzo, as your mate, do you care about me in a way so that you want to be more then friends? Be honest with me, please Tony, 'cause I want to know. Not going to affect your job if the answer is yes."

I swallowed hard and looked deep into his eyes as he said what he had to say. I blushed and looked down as I slid my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, since I first met you! I fell for you, hard. Also knew you were my alpha and being close to you made me happy. I always felt safe with you, so I took the job when you offered it to me."

I felt his hands slide into my hair, lifting my head as he kissed me slowly. I moaned softly and grabbed at his shirt to drag him closer to me. I softly suckled on his tongue which he had slid into my mouth. I moaned again as I held him close to me. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Not the only one that fell hard when we first met, Tony."

I raised an eyebrow. Did he just say he fell for me too, when we first met. Abby said she saw Gibbs check me out but I figured that was her caf-pow induced imagination. I looked into his eyes. I watched those blue eyes that held lust, passion and something else.

"Wait, you're bi, Boss? You have feelings for me?"

Yeah, that didn't come out too good. I hoped he got what I was saying. He laughed as he leaned against the boat.

"Ever since I started thinking about sex, Tony, both sexes turned me on. Had my experience with men after Shannon died. Been tried to resist these feelings for you 'cause, well hell, rule 12. But I think I am ready to break them if you want to, Tony."

I took a deep breath. Ah hell, he wanted to break a rule. He was serious. I looked at him as I took another long drink of my beer. I didn't have to think about it, I wanted this too. So much!

"Can we take it slow, Jethro? Not rush through this. I don't want to go fast and screw this up."

He nodded and he handed me some sandpaper and we started to work on his boat together. What most didn't know was that when I needed somewhere to go after a hard case, I came here. Gibbs had taught me some of the art of making a boat, not a lot but enough to sand. We worked on the boat until about eleven that night. He walked me to the door and he kissed me slowly. Hell, I could get used to kissing him. He stroked my face as he pulled away.

"Night, Tony, see you at work tomorrow."

I kissed him in response, then I walked out the door. We had both agreed that we kept work as it always had been and outside of work, well, that was a different story. I could tell my face held a grin like a fool. My mate wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. I wasn't sure if he was in love with me but I wasn't going to tell him I was until I felt the time was right. I drove home and went to bed with a smile on my face.

The next month was a little weird but we got into a routine. The nights we got to go home, when we were not stuck at the office working a case, I went to help with the boat. It was funny, we didn't need to talk, just being close was good enough. It hadn't lead to sex and I wanted it to but I had wanted to take it slow as well. I had told Gibbs about the undercover work I was doing and I had also gone to the Director. She wasn't too happy when I told her I broke it off with Jeanne but she was going to have me continue doing undercover.

We were working a case and things were going good. The work load from the undercover wasn't as heavy as before because I didn't have to date Jeanne anymore. I had gone to a bar to ask questions about a suspect on a case we were working. It seemed we had a serial killer on our hands. Seems he was abducting men from gay bars and killing them. There was some kind of proof that he was using some kind of wood and raping them with that. It was dark as I went to get my car when I felt something hard hit my head. Then I was out cold.

* * *

Where the hell was Tony? I tried to call again. I looked at the others, they were just as worried as me. I stood up and paced for a while before looked at McGee.

"Trace DiNozzo's car and his cell, now!"

I paced round the bull pen as I waited for him to do it. Tony was not answering his phone, that meant he was in trouble and, God, he had the luck of nine lives. I couldn't lose him. We had finally found each other the way I wanted. I was in love with him and I needed him in my life. McGee spoke up.

"Got it, Boss."

I nodded and told them to grab their gear and we headed out to where his car was. When we got there I was scared shitless. There, on his seat, was his cell, his badge and his gun with a letter.

"Dear NCIS,

I would stop looking for me cause these damn gay men are nothing but dirty sinners. They deserve what they get. I am going to have fun with your agent. He's going to get what he deserves."

I growled to myself. It had been in a sealed envelope, maybe he was an idiot. There was some saliva and if he was in the system we could match his DNA. Maybe get some finger prints to go with it. I slide the letter into a bag and handed it to McGee.

"Get that back to Abby, now!"

McGee was gone. I held my hand up, stopping Ziva from talking. I made a call for someone to come and tow Tony's car so we could look for evidence on his car. My gut didn't feel right because it didn't sound like he was going to let Tony out of this alive. We started to work the evidence that we had. It was the best way to find Tony. I knew I was being a total bastard to my team but, hell, I just wanted to find the man I loved. There was proof this guy didn't kill them right away, he tortured them for a good 48 hours or so. I hoped he didn't do a lot of damage to Tony.

I called his mother. Tony had given me the number. She was on leave. Tony was going to be telling Ziva and Tim at some point but I know he wasn't ready for it. When she came in, she looked worried. I took her gently by the arm and lead her to the elevator. I turned it off and leaned back. I handed her the letter.

"Know you guys are not wolves but Tony said you guys have a damn good sense of smell. Get it back to me because it's part of our evidence. Pass it around, there's a list with it of places we suspect this guy may have Tony."

She nodded and looked at me before she kissed my cheek. I smirked, she was a Marine but damn it she was also a mother and her cub meant a lot to her. She had come to dinner once, so far. She didn't talk a lot, Tony did most of that. But I could see the love she held for her son.

"I've got your cell number, Jethro. Me and my boys will look around. You're good for my kid and I know he's good for you. Since I first met you, you have loosened up and smiled more, it seems."

I smirked but said nothing. She turned the elevator on and left. When I got back to the bull pen Jenny was there, she looked at me with a curious look. I waited for her to say something because hell if I was going to go first. I had found it funny when Tony told me that when he first met Jenny he had been jealous. I guess he could see that there had been something between us.

"Agent Gibbs, is there any progress yet, finding Agent DiNozzo?"

I shook my head as I leaned against my desk. She had actually wanted to get back with me and I'd had to tell her I was with Tony. She had kept quiet. Partly because she knew I was bi but she also knew that if she ruined anything for either of us on the job, I would let people know about what we had. But we were friends of a sort, even if sometimes it didn't seem like it. She only told me that if it started to affect our work we would have to work other teams and not break up.

"I have a few friends helping out and I think we know where he is. Me, Ziva and McGee are headed out to see if we can get to him before this bastard kills him."

She nodded as Tim and Ziva came in. I started walking and they followed. It had been 24 hours since he had been kidnapped and hell if I didn't want to get my baby back and make sure he was safe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS. **

**Coupling: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Tony has been keeping a secret from his team. He was also keeping a bigger secret from Gibbs, but he really wasn't going to tell them. He had stayed almost ten years with the team now and that was longer than he had anywhere else. But Tony's secret is about to come out! Will things be okay? Will they ever be the same? **

_

* * *

_

We moved to the place where I felt that Tony could be and, truth be told, I wasn't going to wait if there was any proof. I moved to the door and motioned for Ziva to take the back, she was better at protecting herself than Tim. Didn't mean I didn't trust Tim to shoot if needed. I picked the lock - I wasn't going to knock. Please God, I need him alive and safe. I slide in with Tim I motioned where he needed to go. I heard a sound. It was Tony but he sounded weak.

"Just kill me 'cause I am not going to give you any info."

Tim looked at me because there was so much truth in Tony words. We moved quickly. I looked in the room. The man didn't have a gun or knife. He did have a whip! I gripped my gun as I saw my lover's back. This scum had been whipping him. I was glad to see his pants were still on. I walked in but the man wasn't paying attention. Hell, when he turned around I slammed my fist into his face and he crashed down. I got to Tony and kissed him. I didn't care if McGee and Ziva saw, the break in Tony's voice telling the creep to kill him had broke me. Tony looked at me, stunned.

"What a way to come out to the team, Jethro."

He sounded weak. Ziva recovered first and helped me get Tony down. Tony slumped down and went limp in my arms. I lifted him up and got him away from the perp. He was shaking. I laid him down on the couch in the living room. I got my phone out and hit the number before handing Tony the phone. When he heard the voice he spoke.

"Hey, Mom, stop! I'm safe now. Jethro got to me. I love you too, see you when I get to the hospital! Knowing Jethro I can't talk him out of that."

Tony sat with his nose nuzzled up under my ear. He told me that his mother did that and he liked doing it to me when he'd had nightmares or just needed me to know that he was there. I stroked his neck and whispered softly in his ear.

"Love you, Tony. Don't you ever tell a perp to kill you again, please."

* * *

Did Gibbs just tell me he loved me? I leaned back and looked into his eyes before I kissed him, slowly I looked in his eyes, not really noticing Tim or Ziva.

"Love you too. I didn't want him to go after you or the others. I…."

I felt his fingers stroke my cheek, shutting me up and I closed my eyes.

"Tony, shut up and rest. McGee, call Abby and Ducky, have them meet us at the Bethesda. Ziva, call the ambulance and then I want you to call the director and give her the news."

I watched, even as I obeyed Gibbs, like a loyal Saint Bernard dog. We were all loyal to our boss. I could also see the flush on McGee's cheeks. I knew they would be shocked to find out that Gibbs and I were together. Abby had admitted that she had slipped to Ducky.

"Jet, I swear after all this I want a pizza and beer. I've been captive with no food or water."

He nodded to me as he ran his hands over my chest. I closed my eyes, I was still shaking but he knew how to calm me - caressing me in either form worked. He had learned pretty quick. I had spent the night with him a few times but we'd never made love, just made out in his bed and then slept. I'd had a nightmare a few times and he would caress my neck and hair. Or my chest, it calmed me down quickly. He had found out that any time I felt the need for comfort, even at work, if he touched my hand and then looked at me, that would work too.

The caress had stopped. I looked at Ziva and Tim and took a deep breath. They were my team and I needed to know they were okay with me and Gibbs being together. I was going to tell them soon about the other secret as well.

"You two okay with this, me and Jethro? It's not casual, we've been together for a month now and it's going strong."

I wanted to make it clear that this wasn't one of my flings and I called him Jethro to get the point across. McGee shook his head, blushing, as Ziva was the first to talk.

"As long as you two are happy. The first person to break the other's heart I will personally beat the crap out of."

I saw Gibbs raise his eyebrow but he didn't say anything, then it was Tim who spoke up, he was blushing badly.

"No, I am okay with it I agree, you guys deserve to be happy. Um, Abby may kill me but I've got to tell you, she's pregnant and, um, it's mine."

I grabbed Gibbs shoulder, I could see the over protective father taking over. McGee saw it too and he sputtered out.

"I love her, Boss. We're engaged too, so we're going to get married. I promise that I'll take care of them both."

We had all known that they got together back when they first met. There was love between them but things had gone south, but I, for one, was glad it was back on. They made each other happy. I saw Gibbs relax some, so I let go of Gibbs' shoulder.

"You damn better, McGee, 'cause I will be the first to beat you if you don't."

McGee looked a little better. He didn't look like he was going to faint anymore. Then he spoke again.

"Slap me, beat me! Believe me, if I hurt her then I deserve it. Will you be godfather, Boss?"

He slapped his hand over his mouth and mumbled. "Wait, don't answer that and don't tell Abby I asked, she wanted to ask you."

I could see the shock, for a second, in Gibbs' eyes but he nodded. Then he turned back to me and I laughed softly.

"Good going, McGee, you got the right woman and you're going to make a good dad. But I swear, if the kid is a geek like you, I'm going to have to make sure that the kid learns some other things, like movies and sport."

This sure as hell would explain Abby's mood lately, she had been a little more bitchy than normal. Plus she was more emotional, more than normal even for our Abbs. I had been wanting to ask her why she was staying off the caffeinated drinks but I hadn't had the right opportunity. I was happy for them. I smirked some as I looked at Ziva, who nodded to me.

"We will have a new family member, yes? I will get to spoil the baby!"

That part about spoiling the baby was a statement not a question. I had to laugh softly, but it was the first time I had heard Ziva admit that we were all family. I knew she felt it but, like Gibb,s sometimes she was bad at showing her emotions.

"Yep, w'ere getting us another family member and one smaller than what wer'e used to. Ziva, I am sure you won't be the only one spoiling that child, I think the whole team will. Along with her grandparents."

That was when the ambulance came and took me away, with Gibbs right by my side. When we got to Bethesda I was taken to be looked at. When people were finally allowed in, Abby almost tackled me, but she was a little more gentle than usual.

"So, how's the mother to be?"

My mom looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and smirked at me. Abby turned around and slugged Tim, hard, in the shoulder. She pouted at him. Tim stuttered.

"I….. Tony told us about him and Gibbs. It just came out! I swear, Abby, I told them we are going to get married too."

He was saving face before she found out he had spilled all his guts. We all had a silent agreement we wouldn't mention she had asked Gibbs to be the godfather. When the door was closed everyone on the team was in. I told them that Lilly was my mother, explained all of it. The ones who didn't know looked skeptical about the whole shifting part, then my mother shifted down. I could say they were shocked. Ziva just sat down on the bed, open mouthed, and Abby cooed scratching my mother's ear. She shifted back.

"Tony can do it as well but it's better he doesn't do it with his wounds. But Tony trusts you. All of you are his family now and it means a lot that my son is being watched by good people."

I was chuckling inside to see Ziva so shocked but she looked at me and then my mother. She stood up and walked over and held her hand out to her, they shook hands as I watched on.

"Tony may be annoying but I care about him like a brother. I will always protect him, along with my other team mates. He is my family now."

Abby shoved Tim over, he just looked at her. My mom hugged him and smiled as she scratched the back of his neck. I saw the blush but it was my mom's way of doing things.

"Well, you are family too Tony, that makes you all family to my pack. Tim, you are like a little brother to my son. Thank you for being there for him. But really, you need to learn to fight back when he teases you."

Tim stepped back, Abby dragged him gently to where she was as he nodded. Ducky stood and shook my mother's hand as he smiled and then he kissed her hand. I laughed as my mother blushed softly but she kissed Ducky cheek.

"My dear, Tony is like a son to me and I will always look out for him."

Abby moved over to Gibbs and me.

"Gibbs, we want you to be godfather to the baby and Ziva, we want you to be the godmother, please?"

I watched as Ziva smiled and nodded. She walked over and hugged Abby and then she hugged Tim. Ziva had got better those hugs, she used to be so stiff. She wasn't used to anyone hugging her, Abby got her out of that.

"I would be honored to be the baby's godmother."

Gibbs kissed Abby cheek, letting her know he would be the godfather. Gibbs sat next to me, stroking my neck as he looked to me and smirked some. Abby smiled and then went to Lilly.

"I want you to be a grandmother and Ducky the grandfather. Even if the baby already has two of each, we want would like that."

My mom hugged her and then Abby turned to look at Ducky who promptly stood up and gave Abby a hug too.

"My dear, I would love to be a grandfather. I don't have my own children as you know and yet all of you are like my children. I am very honored and I will always be there if the little one is sick or hurt."

It was a day with a lot of new things happening in our lives, both as a team and a family. They were my pack and I loved them. Abby smiled at me.

"Wouldn't want to leave you out, Tony. You're going to be a great uncle, you know that. You going to teach the baby all about movies."

I smirked as I winked to her and she snuggled into Tim arms as the doctor came in with a nurse with him.

"Agent DiNozzo, you can go home. You just need some rest and something to eat. Your back will hurt for awhile but it will heal. Doctor Mallard has assured me that he will tend to your wounds while they heal."

I took the papers signed them. My mom had some clothes, it was just some sweats and a shirt, probably from one of her male pack mates. They left the room while Gibbs helped me get dressed. He looked at me and smirked.

"I would say today's brought us closer together as a team. Abby and Tim as parents, that's a little scary."

I smirked and kissed him slowly as I slid my hands along his chest, as his hands slid into my hair and I softly sucked on his tongue. I nuzzled into his neck and smiled.

"Yes it has and I am ready to go. Gibbs, can I move in with you?"

He looked at me, a little shocked. We had moved a little fast by saying we loved each other but I had known him for about six years. He stroked my face and kissed me again, slowly.

"You know you can, Tony. I like it better, you living with me rather than living alone."

I nodded and we headed out. Today was a happy day and I was glad for it. I knew things would get bad again, it was part of our jobs and was part of life but things would always get better, that was for sure. With my mate by my side I knew I could make it through life and I knew with my pack by my side, things were perfect.

* * *

**OOC: I am going to put this as complete but there may be a chance all come back to this story guys. **


	5. Author's Note

**OOC: Guys I see were I messed up see I wrote two different beginnings or aka first chapters. I told my beta to delete one and I guess the one deleted was the wrong one it was my mistake not hers. **

**All half to re write it cause basically the first chapter was supost to say that Tony was adopted. His biological mother came and found him at 18. Trained him in to his abilities. Basically she put a spell on him were he couldn't shift. That's about the only difference that is in the first chapter guys all fix it sorry I see were all you got confused know. **

**But for know I need to I want to start working on the other chapters cause if I don't all never write it down so I may forget to work on that first chapter but I well try to get to it I am sorry about the confusion.**


End file.
